The invention relates to a method for operating en electric power assisted steering system.
Various methods for generating a motor torque desired preset value for a servomotor are known from the prior art:
DE 101 15 018 A1 discloses a vehicle steering system in which a state closed-loop controller generates a manipulated variable for the control device by means of state variables of the vehicle, in which the steering forces to be applied by the driver would be minimal. On the basis of this torque-free steering system it is possible to apply a reference variable.
DE 10 2009 002 703 A1 discloses a regulating structure for determining a manipulated variable for actuating a torque actuator in an electrical vehicle steering system as a function of a predetermined desired torsion bar torque, wherein an actual torsion bar torque is detected, a differential torque is formed from the desired torsion bar torque and the actual torsion bar torque, and the manipulated variable is determined by means of an output feedback closed-loop controller as a function of the differential torque.